Paradoja
by She Invictus
Summary: "...Cómo la odiaba… jamás la perdonaría por lo que me hizo.O tal vez este sólo era uno de esos días en los que la odiaba, y pronto volvería a querer tenerla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir..." Alejandro se encuentra en una lucha contra su propia paradoja. ONE-SHOT romanticón y bien fluffy, como yo :p Disfruten!


**-NOTA DE AUTOR- **

**Hola a todos, volví a escribir! Esta vez me contagié de la fiebre Aleheather, así que acá les traigo un one-shot. Estuve trabajando en esto un buen rato, y la verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado. Igualmente las reviews y las críticas son siempre bienvenidas! Ojala les guste!**

**Juli**

**-FIN DE NOTA DE AUTOR-**

**Paradoja**

_"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel" –Anonymous_

El año pasado, en Julio, me pasó la peor de las desgracias. Rechazo, humillación y fuertes heridas físicas combinadas crearon un mejunje desagradable de todo lo que nunca en la vida me imaginé que iba a experimentar.

No, de hecho si hubiera sufrido solo el rechazo, la humillación y las estúpidas quemaduras me hubiera encontrado relativamente bien. Sin embargo sé que no mencioné lo que acabó por destruirme por completo, que sigue generándome una amargura agonizante y me revuelve el estómago. Tampoco pienso hacerlo.

"Ninguno de estos perdedores es competencia para ti, Alejandro" me había dicho esa mañana para reforzar mi autoestima y mi coraje "los vences a todos fácilmente, te vas a casa con un millón de dólares, y José deberá lamerte los pies por el resto de tu vida, que será por fin 100% perfecta". Sonreí maliciosamente mientras me imaginaba sentado en un trono de oro alto en el cielo, y la cara verde de envidia de mi hermano José mirándome desde miles de metros más abajo. Casi parecía una hormiga, ahora tan fácil de pisotear que daba pena… mi mente dejó de divagar cuando algo, o más bien _alguien _pasó por mi lado, completamente indiferente a mi presencia. Eso era extraño: la gente normalmente tendía a quedarse mirándome cuando pasaba se cruzaba conmigo, incluso tropezando distraída a veces. Pero quien pasó por mi lado parecía dirigir toda la atención a su persona con un magnetismo impresionante, y sin esfuerzo alguno. Alguien con un don igual al mío sólo podía significar una cosa: competencia. "No por mucho tiempo" pensé, pero cuando volteé para identificar a mi rival, mi mente se puso en blanco.

Ella era la criatura más excepcional e interesante que haya contemplado. Caminaba con gracia pero con firmeza, su cabeza siempre en alto, y su lustroso pelo negro relucía impecablemente. Todo ese enojo en sus deslumbrantes ojos grises me producía intriga: ¿Qué pasaría dentro de su cabeza? Miraba a sus contrincantes con superioridad, intimidándolos, examinándolos. Simplemente era enormemente atractiva, pero de un modo único. Nunca tuve inclinación por la piel demasiado pálida, ni por el físico demasiado alto y estilizado, pero de alguna forma en ella era diferente. Y en ese momento, y tal vez a partir de ese momento y para siempre, sólo tuve ojos para ella. Presté atención por si captaba a alguna persona decir su nombre, que necesitaba saber desesperadamente, hasta que por fin escuché a alguien nombrarla.

_Heather_.

Esperé un tiempo antes de hablarle (después de todo seguía en el juego y necesitaba poner en práctica mis estrategias), y luego comencé a intentar acercarme a ella. Con el tiempo la actividad me iba resultando hasta entretenida. Me divertía la forma en que reaccionaba cuando intentaba seducirla una y otra vez llamándola "mi amor" o "mi ángel", como se quejaba, me resultaba adorable la cara que hacía cuando se enojaba y la forma en la que gruñía y se alejaba irritada por mis acciones. También me encantaba como a veces, aunque tratara de ocultármelo, se sonrojaba.

Cuando quedamos juntos entre los cuatro finalistas, empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de compartir mi premio con Heather si ganaba (y desde luego iba a hacerlo), hasta que acabé por darme cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado que sería capaz de gastarlo todo en ella. Fantaseaba con la idea de ganarme su corazón, llenarla de miles de ramos de rosas y todo tipo de regalos, llevarla a España y presentársela con orgullo a mi familia. Poco a poco, hasta me fui olvidando del objetivo de superar a José: con sólo poder tener a mi ángel a mi lado, ya habría superado automáticamente cualquier logro o felicidad que mi hermano pueda alcanzar en toda su vida.

Finalmente, quedamos uno contra el otro en el duelo final… y mi mente se nubló. Con la vista fija en el premio, de repente volví a convertirme en un egoísta. Me volví competitivo, al igual que ella, y sólo tuve deseos de ganarle. Después de todo, Heather ya me había rechazado tantas veces que ya estaba por rendirme. De hecho, estuve a punto de lograr llevarme el premio con toda dignidad hasta que pasó **_eso_**.

Me encontraba en la cima del volcán, a un paso de ganar el juego. A un segundo. A un movimiento. En ese momento, la chica que hacía que mis rodillas temblaran apareció en la escena, cansada de correr y respirando con dificultad. Cuando recuperó el aire, entre inusuales lágrimas, pronunció unas palabras inesperadas: Demandó que me detuviera, y cayendo de rodillas al piso lamentó el hecho de que una vez que haya ganado el premio de desvanecería para siempre de su vida.

Yo no lo comprendía, más bien no podía creer lo que ocurría. Acaso estaba… ¿declarando su amor por mí? Me… ¿me amaba?

Mi corazón estaba saltando de alegría, pero permanecí en actitud de desconfianza.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que más temes perder?" cuestioné "el premio… ¿o a mí?"

Nuevamente se sonrojó, y por supuesto lo negó, pero su expresión entera comprobaba mis sospechas: en serio me quería. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro.

Loco de emoción, decidí que ese era el momento adecuado para declararme, confesarle lo que sentía. Decidí que después de todo, sí gastaría el millón en mimarla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y así, del modo más ridículo y dramático, le confesé a mi ángel que se había robado mi corazón, y la besé. En ese momento, nada mas existió, estaba envuelto en una profunda felicidad… hasta que sentí el golpe, y casi pude oír el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en un millón de pedazos.

Me empujó, caí en un cubo de hielo gigante que por alguna razón estaba allí, y volvió a empujarme cuesta abajo.

_Crash_

Llegué a escuchar sus celebraciones de victoria cuando ganó su premio. Había jugado tan bien… había fingido tan bien… me derrotó. Jugó con mis emociones estupendamente, e hizo pedazos mi alma. Jamás me había pasado algo así.

El resto pasó en un flash: el incidente con Ezekiel que causó que Heather perdiera el premio, el estallido del volcán, la manada de adolescentes que huyendo a toda prisa me pasó por encima quebrándome cada hueso del cuerpo. Y la lava ardiente, no nos olvidemos de la lava ardiente. El dolor inexplicable. Luego de eso, quedé completamente destruido.

_Ella_ me destruyó por completo. Sí, eso fue.

Meses después, me encontré compitiendo por otro premio en una nueva temporada del reality que arruinó mi existencia. La vi a ella con los demás concursantes en la playa, y sentí como me hervía la sangre. Cómo la odiaba… jamás la perdonaría por lo que me hizo.

O tal vez este sólo era uno de esos días en los que la odiaba, y pronto volvería a querer tenerla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir. Ah, esto se estaba volviendo frustrante. Ella me había convertido en una paradoja de mi mismo, peleando constantemente con mis emociones cambiantes, nunca pudiendo decidir si volver a ella o darle la espalda.

McLean llamó a los concursantes a reunirse. Lo decidiría luego.

Ella, no me había reconocido. No sabía quién se encontraba detrás de la coraza de metal. Bueno, pronto lo sabría.

Usando un pequeño control remoto, el McLean le ordenó a la máquina que rodeaba mi todavía accidentado cuerpo avanzar hacia el sitio de reunión. Ah, cómo ansiaba poder volver a usar mis piernas pronto… Y más que todo, cómo ansiaba poder ver a mi ángel, ahora con el largo y reluciente cabello negro crecido hasta la cintura, con mis propios ojos y no a través del lente de la máquina. Maldita sea, ahí estaba de nuevo esa repentina debilidad… ¡No! ¡No tenía que volver a mirarla jamás con ojos enamorados!

Pero en realidad, nunca podría evitarlo. Jamás podría. No importa cual confusos de descifrar sean mis pensamientos y sentimientos, a la chica de los ojos grises siempre le pertenecería mi corazón. Pobre de mí.


End file.
